First Meal
by Killing Reality
Summary: A bunch of short stories. Mainly about Dark, maybe some about Daisuke and other characters. Opinions are very welcome. Enjoy.
1. First Meal

**D. fan fiction short story**

**Emiko's POV.**

I had just finished washing the dishes; Daisuke had gone to bed half an hour earlier worn out from the stealing and schooling he had been doing all week. As tiring as it is I wasn't expecting him to go to bed as soon as he came back at 9:30. But I can't complain, he's my son and I love him. Daiki was sat on the sofa watching the news being shown about Dark's success and I came to join him. A little worn out myself at this week's ordeal. Ten minutes into watching a program I heard a noise come from Daisuke's room. Me and Daiki looked at each other with a little confusion and surprise.

"I guess Daisuke changed his mind about sleeping tonight." I said to Daiki, wondering why Daisuke would choose to stay awake if he was so tired. We heard his footsteps on the stairs coming down. Me and Daiki looked in synchronization to the steps and were both surprised to see Dark instead of Daisuke come from the bottom step. "Dark, what are you doing?" I asked him in surprise but the same soft tone I would use for Daisuke. I would always treat him as if he was my own son, even though he isn't biologically I can still do my best. Besides it's the only thing I can do for him now, I was never able to be a tamer for him; being a female. I guess it would have been far too weird for both of us. So now he's another son, whether he likes it or not.

"Well, Daisuke's sleeping and I'm bored. You don't mind do you?" he said in a mischievous but soft tone, probably being careful not to wake Daisuke.

"Of course not Dark, you can do what you like. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you anything?" Dark and Daiki both looked at me with humorous disbelief or maybe they were thinking something different. It took me a few minutes of them staring at me for me to realize that I asked a stupid question. "Well you could just eat something anyway, just to make me feel better."

"Fine, I'll give it a go. You better make something good though." He said mockingly

"Of course I will." I immediately got to work by hurrying into the kitchen. But as soon as I opened the cupboard which was stocked full of food, I was stumped. 'What on earth would he eat?' I asked myself quietly I was going through really fancy dishes that he might like, and I was so focused on thinking that I didn't notice him sneaking up behind me.

"Stir fry." He said plainly to me.

"Why?"

"Because you had it earlier, at least I think you did." He was wrong but I wasn't going to mention it. We actually had spaghetti bolognaise but I got to work making more stir fry for Dark.

"Dad, would you like more stir fry?" I shouted from the kitchen

"Alright then. You know how I love your cooking."

Dark's POV

As Emiko started to work on the stir fry I asked for, I sat next to my old tamer and began watching the news with him. Both not speaking just thinking and watching what was on the TV. We were comfortable with each other and didn't feel like we needed to talk about anything special. If I couldn't sense Daisuke sleeping, it would have felt like I was a real member of this family, maybe even a real son to Emiko, a real grandson to Daiki. Emiko came out of the kitchen with a tray holding three servings of stir fry. I had known that they didn't have stir fry earlier but I remembered Daisuke saying it was the best thing his mother cooked. I still didn't know if I would be able to eat at all, but if I could I would like to try it.

"OK, it's ready." I watched as she set up the table, laying out the servings and knife and forks for us all. I took the seat that Daisuke normally sits at and waited for everyone else to sit down. I was actually a little nervous. This would be the first time I would have eaten anything, and everyone was watching me, it was kind of off-putting so I stared back knowing that they wouldn't be able to lock gazes with me. Finally everything was calmer and I took a fork still sensing Emiko's gaze on me and ate a small mouthful of the stir fry she had made. It was just as I had expected, tasteless, unable to satisfy me, I swallowed hard and hung my head, seeing my purple hair touch the table.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it tastes delicious, but I wouldn't know." I didn't want to see their sad expressions staring at me, I didn't want to be sat here anymore, an odd part in a happy family. "This was a mistake." I said sourly at them. And it was a mistake, how could I be accepted into this family knowing that really, I wasn't even wanted.

"No it wasn't" Emiko said sternly at me "It's just a discovery." I looked up at her cross face in confusion, 'A discovery? What was she talking about?' then her expression changed again to happier and I was even more confused. "It's just shows that you don't like stir fry." This cheered me up, as expected from Emiko, she may be stern and a little crazy, especially about Daisuke's and mine clothing, but she tries her best to keep all of us happy. Just as if she was my own mother. I smiled softly at her thankful that she had made me feel better, this obviously made her go into hyperactive mode, and I actually feared for my safety. She quickly went back into the kitchen snatching Daiki's plate of half eaten stir fry which left him shocked and confused, and looked at her retreating back with the same expression. Then looking at me with a questioning look on his face. In response I just shrugged my shoulders. And carried on wondering what she was doing in the kitchen. Five minutes later she came out with something different. She placed it down on the table. In sheer confusion me and my old tamer asked at the same time.

"What is this." We both looked at her carefree still hyperactive face.

"It's a test." She said plainly looking straight at me and I looked back at the sauce she had UN-neatly placed in front of me on top of some other food that I couldn't decipher from under the red mess. I looked back her now sinister face. "It's to see if you can actually taste things. I've prepared some red chillies, with some red hot chilly sauce. Now if your mouth goes hot and spicy then you can taste things but if not then we'll try something else." Then actually scared I took the spoon and fork she had given me and gulped air before allowing the chilly and chilly sauce into my mouth. It seemed like I was going to be disappointed again because yet again I couldn't taste anything. Then after chewing for a bit I began to notice that the inside of my mouth was getting hotter and hotter. It was getting so hot that I had to spit the food out and rush to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hearing the laughter coming from the dining room. With my mouth a little bit less hot I returned to Emiko and Daiki who were still laughing at my misfortune. I glared at Emiko who couldn't control her violent giggles. I sat back down with a sigh and looked at the time. It was only ten 10:30. Emiko had finally stopped her outrageous laughing and was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked her and I realized that she was going bright red and her shoulders were going up and down and I looked down at the p-j shirt Daisuke had put on and saw a big red splatter where I had spat out the chilly sauce and groaned. This made Emiko laugh out loud uncontrollably. Daiki was also laughing loudly and all this woke Daisuke up, wondering why he didn't have control of his body.

"_Dark?"_ He asked simply.

"Hi, Daisuke." Everyone immediately stopped laughing and I carried on looking at the mess that was still on Daisuke's nightwear.

"_Dark! You're bleeding!" _This caused me to laugh loudly and uncontrollably which made Daisuke very confused. _"What's going on? Were you playing a trick on me?"_

"No, it wasn't a trick." I said still giggling slightly "It's just chilly sauce." I said while Emiko and Daiki were realizing that I was having a conversation with Daisuke.

"_Chilly sauce?" _He asked in a confused tone, a little surprised that I had eaten something.

"Yeah, it's long story. You should go back to sleep, you're not as nocturnal as I can be." And with that Daisuke mumbled a small 'OK' and drifted back off into his slumber. After the conversation with my tired tamer I walked back into the living room and slouched on the couch not really caring about the stain anymore. I was watching the news that had come on and the reporter was talking about how my theft tonight was successful. I could easily tell that she had a crush on me just by the way she was talking about me. They had a picture up in the corner; you could just about see the dark figure with the black wings. I remember that moment well. I was just about to dive into a secret entrance that I knew about. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Daiki slowly sit down next to me.

"I remember when we would go out each night stealing things." He said in his rough old voice. I tuned my gaze back to the TV, watching a replay of what I had done and remembering myself the days when me and Daiki would go out stealing, he wasn't as reluctant to accept me as Daisuke was the first time.

"Yeah, so do I." I said quietly, we both sat in silence then, and again I felt like I was a proper member of this family, even though I knew that would never happen. Daisuke's girlfriend Riku would eventually be told about me and accept the fact that I'm part of Daisuke. Then I will no longer exist. At least not for a while anyway.

"Change into this." Emiko dumped some clothing onto my lap thankfully enough it was black so I wouldn't look like a child in Daisuke's strange pajamas which now had chilly sauce on. I went into another room and quickly changed into the new clothes, I took Daisuke's with me, knowing that Emiko would probably want to wash them. I came out and laid the messy clothes down in front of the washer. Emiko was in the kitchen with me washing dishes this would be the only chance I would get.

"Emiko. Do you ever think of me as a son?" she turned and looked at me softly with a warm smile on her face.

"Of course I do Dark, all the time. Do you not think of me as a mother?" This I wasn't expecting I was always thinking that she wouldn't see me as a son, but I always thought of her as my mother, even if she hated me. To me she was the best mother anyone could ask for.

"Yes, I do think of you as my mother."

"Good, then why don't you call me mother once in a while?" this made me chuckle slightly, I hadn't even thought about actually calling her mother.

"I'll try to."

"Good."

We both went back into the living room and sat down to watch TV again. A few hours went by and Daiki decided to go into his room to sleep, leaving me and Emiko on our own. Not long that after I noticed that Emiko had fallen asleep on the couch. I stood up and walked towards her. I reached my arm out and gently shook her right shoulder. She woke up slowly and looked up at me still slightly asleep.

"What is it Dark?" she asked weakly.

"It's time to go to bed, mother."


	2. Dark

**Dark**

"Aww, he's so adorable mum. And we are really going to keep it?" Daisuke said excitedly to his mum.

"Of course. He's just too sweet to leave out in the street." Emiko replied. Daiki was stroking the soft fur atop it's head it gave a small 'meow' in contempt.

"I have to admit. It's a lovely little fellow. I think only about a week old." The old voice spoke.

"We'll have to think of a name for it." Daisuke stated more seriously. He examined the kitten more closely, stroking while he did. The black glossy fur shimmered in the different lightings, and his eyes were a deep green. He was also purring just as deep. "I've got it." Daisuke said while smirking. Although I may be hated by a certain person for it.

"What is it Daisuke?" Emiko asked intrigued. "What are you going to name it?"

Daisuke smiled wickedly to her mother. "Dark" Emiko almost burst out laughing, seeing were Daisuke had got the idea. Daiki just looked in astonishment.

"_What is it Daisuke? Need anything?" _Dark spoke to Daisuke in his head. Being totally unaware of what had been going on. He realised what had been happening when he saw the little black kitten with Daisuke's eye's. _"You have got to be kidding me?" _Dark stated clearly to is other half. _"You are not naming an animal after me. Not even a cat."_

"But it likes it's new name. And don't you think it suits it." Daisuke argued back but Dark just remained silent, letting his annoyance about this issue linger. "Well it's settled. You are going to be named Dark, now you should live up to this name" Daisuke was saying to the small animal.

"I think it's a good name Daisuke, and who knows maybe it'll turn out to be a flirt like the real Dark." Daiki stated.

"_Hey!" _Dark shouted to the man, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard.

A few weeks later.

"Ha, at last the crimson star. Time to snatch you away." Dark said, he had been asked by Emiko to steal the jewel before it would awaken. He was reaching out his hand to take the gem when he heard something behind him. At first he was expecting it to be Krad but there was no one there

'Meow'

He heard again.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dark said, he could hear Daisuke's snickering in his head. "This isn't funny Daisuke, he did this last time I was out. And you know how I don't like it."

"_Be serious Dark. You do like it, you just don't like me naming it after you.. Just do what you did __last time and carry it home."_

"You know how I hated that. I looked like a girl carrying some lost kitten with me. I've got a better idea. It followed me home so it can follow me back. Now I need to hurry out of here before the light's come back on."

"_Sure sure whatever." _Daisuke replied still giggling slightly.

Dark quickly finished everything he needed to and got out of the museum, leaving the kitten behind.

"Seriously, that thing shouldn't be allowed to leave the house."

"_He only does it when you go out. He must like you or something."_

"Well I wish it wouldn't" Dark replied sourly. "It's distracting."

Dark returned home fuming, Emiko looked at him then looked away quickly, scared of his temper because she wouldn't know what he could be like when he is angry.

"Emiko." Dark said clearly.

"What is it Dark?" She said softly but not mockingly.

"That kitten needs to go."

"Why?"

"Because it has been the second time in a row that it has followed me to a heist, and I can't risk any distractions when Krad could be around."

"I'm sorry Dark. I'll see what I can do about it."

"Thank you." Dark said finally then turned into a saddened Daisuke.

"Are you OK Daisuke." Emiko asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so. And Dark's right, the kitten is a distraction."

"If there was anything else we could do we would but, obviously we can't. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Daisuke replied still a little sad. "It's for the best. Maybe we could give it to Riku or Risa." Daisuke said a little more happily.

"Yeah, and then you would still be able to see it." Emiko encouraged.

Daisuke just nodded and went upstairs in his clothes that where to big for him. He slowly got changed into his nightwear and climbed into bed.

"_I'm sorry Daisuke, About Dark. But it really is for the best."_

"I know and I'm sorry too." He said while smiling 'That's the first time he's called it by it's name' He said to himself.

_**This just popped into my head one day and I thought I should get it down before I forget completely. I hope you liked it, please review. ^^**_


End file.
